The Older Lady
The Older Lady is an award winning singing, song writing celebrity / icon that has been well known since 1964. Early Life Margaret Elizabeth Dixon was born June 15th 1946. Her parents were Colin Joe Bob Dixon and Sarah Ann Dixon. Early Career, 1964 - 1972. Margaret Dixon began her career in 1963, at 17 years old, singing in a variety of clubs and pubs to try and become well known. The following year she was signed to H.Records. She released her debut album this year. The album was fairly successful in the UK. She toured until 1965 when she released her second album, this time whilst living in America to promote her career there, and the album sales were extremely high. She released a third album in 1968 and a fourth in 1970. The albums were released under the singing name "The Younger Lady". By her mid-20s her career was already extremely successful. Her albums were going straight to number one in the charts and tours were selling out. In 1971 she won "Singer of the Year (Female)". In 1972 she won Album of the Year, Single of the Year, and a Best Newcomer award despite having several albums out. Successful Career, 1973 - 1985 By 1973 she was one of the most famous singers in the world. She was known for her work with a variety of other famous icons such as Martina O'Brian, June Kalesta, Courtney Oldo, and Caroline Cassidy Trasp. In the 1970s she released her fifth and sixth albums which continued to do well. In 1979 she took a break from singing for 1 year. She returned the following year with a seventh album which was extremely successful, beating the sales of her previous albums. She released yearly albums in 1981 (8th album), 1982 (9th album), and 1983 (10th album). Her 10th album became her most successful album since her come back album. In 1985 she won 3 awards and released a duet-album with June Kalesta. She also featured on the album of Courtney Oldo at the time. Later Career, 1986 - 2006 In 1986, The Younger Lady turned 40, and announced that she would now sing under the name "The Older Lady" now that she was "older, more mature, and a mother". During the late 1980s, she didn't release any further albums, but did feature on her friends albums. In 1990 she released her first album as The Older Lady, which was her 11th album. In the 1990s she released a total of 7 albums, taking her to 18 albums. She also continued to tour. In the early 2000s she released three albums. Her 21st album didn't do as well as previous albums, causing her to tour for a year. In 2005 she released her 22nd album which was extremely successful. She released her 23rd album in 2006, but said that now she was 60 she wanted to "slow down on album released". Current career, 2007 - present In 2008 she released her 24th solo album and said at the time that she would like to release a 25th and possible final one over the following years. In 2007 she heard about new singer, April Sandford, through her close friend June Kalesta. She helped her with her debut album and featured on the single Run which became extremely successful. In 2009 she featured on a song by her friend Courtney Oldo. Also in 2009 she recorded "I'll Be There" for April Sandfords second studio album For You. In 2013 she released her 25th album, The Ending. Fans were surprised by the sudden change of style and the graphic manner of the album. She defended herself by stating, "it's new and fresh, angels!". On August 17th 2017 she released the first single, You Disapprove, from her 26th album. Personal Life The Older Lady has four children. She married to their father a year before having her oldest child, her daughter, and divorced the year after their youngest child was born. Her children are Jenni Steurt (1976), Robert Scott Dixon (1978), Annelise (1981), and Alesha (1985). She currently lives with her close friend Courtney Oldo. They live in the same building, but with separate houses, so that The Older Lady can "keep an eye on her".